


A Queen for the King

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of Rape, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sword Fighting, enchanted sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: With a righteous blow, Arthur defeated Vortigern, destroyed the looming tower, and had taken his rightful place on the throne, vowing to do whatever was necessary to defend the kingdom, and her people. He was a King of the people; honest, compassionate, hard working. Everything that Vortigern was not. There was just one thing missing; the woman he was betrothed to as a child. There is a saying, after all; every king needs a queen.





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://mrs-squirrel-chester.tumblr.com/image/164462310522)

* * *

There wasn’t much before the fire that you remembered. It was as if you were born of flames and screams, thrust into a life of filth and servitude. Your master, Vortigern, treated you like a lame dog, kicking you about, giving you barely enough scraps to survive. You slept in the dungeons where it was damp and cold year round. Snow would drift in, settling on the bars that you had come to call home. Sometimes, in the early spring, a small bird would come and visit, chirping happily at your feet. Closing your eyes, you liked to imagine it was telling you about life outside the walls that held you captive, when in reality, the small bird was begging for food and water. Everyone - save for the king and his family - in the kingdom was starving, even the wildlife.

Growing bold, you had asked Vortigern many times, “If I do not please you, why do you not kill me?”

Vortigern struck you, splitting your lip with the large rings that adorned his knuckles. “When will you stop asking me that infernal question?” he seethed, chest heaving, power thrumming thick in the air.

Gathering yourself, you spat blood on the floor. “Only when you answer.”

“I keep you alive as bait,” Vortigan snarled. Grabbing you by the hair, he hauled you through the castle, and down to your cell. “One day, Arthur will come for you, his betrothed, and on that day, I will strike him down.”

You weren’t allowed to leave the dungeon after that.

* * *

Arthur thought that destroying Vortigern - and the tower - meant getting to live his own life, a life away from destiny. He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. No sooner had the last brick fallen, when another repressed memory bubbled to the surface, driving Arthur to his knees.

There was a child, no older than Arthur had been at the time of Vortigern’s betrayal. They were laughing and playing, running around the castle, giggling loudly as they tormented their parents, as if the whole word were their oyster. There was a flash of her cherub-like face, sooty and tear-streaked. Then another of her as Vortigern abused her, treating her like an animal that nobody wanted. She was in the dungeons, cold, alone, afraid.

If Vortigern weren’t already dead, Arthur would have killed him.

Travelling straight to the dungeon, that’s where he found you; lying in the corner, twitching in fear of the loud and terrifying noises that were coming from outside your little window. Your fear doubled at the sight of this new man standing before you. Was he to be just like Vortigern?

* * *

Once your long y/c hair and body was clean, your numerous wounds were treated.

“Some will leave scars, others will not,” the kind doctor said before leaving instructions with one of the women that used to work in the brothel.

Her name was Hannah, and she was the kindest woman you could remember coming into contact with. Hannah’s touch was gentle, wincing in empathy as more luxurious fabrics than you were used to would brush against sensitive and marred skin.

“I know Arthur,” Hannah breathed, her hands on your shaking ones. “There is no need to be scared.”

“It is all I have ever known,” you rasped. “Will you come with me?” Hannah agreed, following you into the large throne room.

It was nothing like you remembered. Once exquisite and pristine columns were now rubble, littering the stone flooring at your feet. You put your shaking hands to use and picked up the heavy gown you now wore; you’d hate to see it ruined. You moved to bow before your king, your betrothed, but he was quick to stop you.

“There is no need for that,” Arthur said warmly as he wiped his hands on a soiled rag.

Fully expecting to be struck down, you winced and you swallowed hard. “My apologies, my king.”

He chuckled this time, looking down at you with soft eyes. “Name’s Arthur, none of that ‘my king’ nonsense.”

Forcing a smile, you gave a dip of your chin. “I uh, have something for you, my ki-, Arthur.” You removed the chain from your neck, the one that held a beautiful gold ring that belonged to his mother. The stone was a small sapphire surrounded by a ring of several smaller diamonds.

“Your mother had caught me wearing her jewelry one day, she told me I could have this ring. I remember her soft smile as she gave it to me.” You held it out towards him, wanting your hand to stop shaking, if only for a moment. “I feel like you should have it now. Something to remember her by since she was your mother.”

Arthur looked down at your hand, and you noticed the corner of his mouth turn into a small smile as he reached out, plucking it gently from your fingers. Taking it off the chain he held his hand out towards you again. “A beautiful ring should only be worn by a beautiful woman.”

Your brow furrowed as he spoke again. “Give me your hand.”

Skeptical as you were about letting him touch you, you saw this look in his eye, entirely different from the evil you would see time and time again in Vortigern’s. Arthur’s eyes held trust, sympathy, and you felt as though he wasn’t going to hurt you.

Still shaky, you slowly lifted your hand toward him and he gently grasped it, sliding the ring onto your fourth finger. “There, now it is being worn by a beautiful woman.”

You bowed your head as to try and hide the blush that crept up your neck and to your cheeks. Apparently, it wasn’t so well hidden because Arthur noticed, but he thought it better not to say anything; inviting you to join him for dinner.

* * *

It was late at night that Arthur remembered who Y/N finally was. It came to him as all his other memories had; in the shape of a dream. Though, this was no nightmare, just the soft voice of his mother as she tucked him in one night. She told him of a girl; a girl that would, one day, become his wife, and her name resonated throughout his dream the moment it left his mother’s lips…Y/N.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON A QUEEN FOR THE KING:  
> It was late at night that Arthur remembered who Y/N was. It came to him as all his other memories had; in the shape of a dream. Though, this was no nightmare, just the soft voice of his mother as she tucked him in one night. She told him of a girl; a girl that would, one day, become his wife, and her name resonated throughout his dream the moment it left his mother’s lips…Y/N.

Arthur awoke with a sharp gasp, her name falling off his lips with a whisper as he tried to catch his breath. Sitting up he ran a hand through his hair and down his face, looking towards the window and seeing that it was now morning. Y/N was to be his wife, his betrothed since they were children, yet nothing was mentioned when the two of them met. How was this to work?

Yes, he thought she was attractive. She wore a smile that made his heart race, skin that looked milky and soft; so much so, that he wanted to feel it under his fingertips, and a voice that was as pure as her name, but he knew very little about her. He didn’t know who she truly was. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to know every little detail about her.

* * *

You on the other hand found yourself stuck in an endless loop of nightmares. Mostly the night you got ripped away from your parents, and finally coming to realize why they were trying to hide you.

Vortigern knew of the betrothal to Arthur, after he became King he had plans of his own for you. Immoral plans that your parents tried to keep you away from with their last breath. It was two years until Vortigern got a solid lead on where your family was hiding. Taking every blackleg he could with him, storming the small village you were seeking refuge in.

That night was the worst of your life. Vortigern gripped you tightly by the hair, yanking you away from your mother as she sobbed for mercy on your behalf. You watched them die, but only because he forced you to watch as two blacklegs shoved your parents to their knees, slitting their throats, fear etched in their features.

Only after their blood stopped flowing were you then dragged outside, screaming shrilly as you were thrown into a carriage, Vortigern getting in alongside you, watching as your home went up in flames. The orange glow of the fire illuminating his wicked smirk and your tears.

“My dear, Y/N.” He patted your head and you winced under the weight of his hand. “You will soon come to understand why I have done what I have done tonight, but for now, it’s time to go home.”

That was the first night he hit you, effectively blackening your eye. You didn’t know that night how severely detrimental things were going to get under his hand.

You wished you never knew.

* * *

You woke the moment Hannah pushed the curtains to the side, the sun’s warmth on your face was welcome as it tore you away from the horrible nightmare.

“Arthur wishes to speak to you, said it’s very important.” She moved over to your closet and pulled out a beautiful blue dress along with matching shoes. “Come on now, get up.”

You smiled at her playful tone, doing as she commanded. Hannah was careful in helping you get dressed, being gentle around the areas she knew were still quite sore. You hissed as her fingers brushed against one of the bigger bruises against your side and she apologized profusely.

“It’s alright Hannah, trust me. I’ve dealt with pain far worse than that.”

She gave a solemn expression, one you had been getting a lot more of from everyone in the castle. Brushing the subject off, she walked over and grabbed your jewelry for the day. You almost left without the ring as she insisted it didn’t really match, but you were persistent. That ring had never left you since it was given to you. Arthur apparently liked it on you, so you were to wear it, hoping it would please him in the slightest.

Walking out, you joined Arthur in a room you knew all too well. The two of you used to hide behind the large pillars when playing hide and seek. There was one time Arthur accidentally ripped down his father’s banner, and you worked hard to hide the bubbling giggle behind your hand. Now there was a giant round… thing in the middle of the room and Arthur looked up as you approached.

Your fingers skimmed across the surface that wasn’t covered by a giant cloth as you asked, “What is it?”

He yanked on the cloth, presenting you with beautiful woodwork. Did he do all of this?

“It’s a table… you sit at it.” Arthur smiled over at you as you took in his work.

“It’s beautiful,” you breathed, your mind almost reeling at even the smallest details. “Is all of this done by your hand?”

 

Arthur smiled proudly, wiping his hands on a soiled rag. “It’s a bit of a hobby. Do you have anything that you like to do?”

The question made you pause for several long moments. “I never had time for that,” you confessed. “Not while Vortigern was in charge.” His name was bitter on your tongue, making it difficult not to gag.

“You never have to say that name again,” Arthur said, moving around the table to stand in front of you. His eyes sparkled in the bright light, and his hair appeared golden. You had to work hard to suppress the urge to touch it.

Clearing your throat, you effectively cut through the mounting tension between you. “Hannah said you wished to speak with me.”

Arthur’s face pinched slightly, all playfulness leaving him. “I remembered something, something I suspect you already knew about.” He held your hand up, stroking the blue stoned ring you wore, the same one that belonged to his mother.

With your throat dry and tears pricking your eyes, you confirmed his suspicion. “We were betrothed as children, to be married once our fathers saw fit.”

That was what Arthur expected to hear. What he had not expected was to see you cry. “Is that not something you wanted, Y/N?”

“It isn’t that,” you rasped, pulling your hand from his, and twirling the ring nervously around your finger.

“Then what is it? You do not need to be afraid of me.” Arthur reached for you, but you stumbled back.

You shook your head, sending tears rolling down your cheeks. “I am not afraid of you.”

“Please, Y/N,” Arthur begged, compassion coating his words. “You can tell me anything.”

“You will not want me once you find out the truth,” was all you could muster. You grabbed your skirts, and turned, running out of the large room before Arthur could stop you.

* * *

Your head was in Hannah’s lap, and she was stroking your hair, doing her best to console you. She had told you of the times men had taken advantage of her body, using it however they saw fit. None of it made you feel better. You were spoiled, your virtue having been stolen the days following the end of your first bleed.

As you were sitting up, Arthur knocked on the door, announcing his request to see you. After a comforting squeeze of your hands, Hannah stood, and opened the door, rushing out quickly at the direction of Arthur.

Even as he sat next to you, you kept your eyes on the floor. “I should not have run out, it was rude of me,” you feebly said. “It will not happen again.”

“None of that bothers me, the rules. What matters to me is that you are alright.” His admission startled even himself. Not that Arthur had resigned himself to live the rest of his life alone, a bachelor, but to feel something for someone he hadn’t seen since he was a child; that was what unnerved him.

You knew you had to tell Arthur what his uncle had done, you were just too scared to do so, your entire body shaking with it. Only the weight and warmth of Arthur’s hand on yours gave you the strength to do so.

“Vortigern used me, Arthur, in every sense of the word,” you admitted, choking on the words.You knew the word for what Vortigern had done, but you couldn’t bring yourself to say it. It was crass, dirty, made you feel just as filthy just by thinking it. Having to relive the nights of being dragged down the hall and thrown into his chambers for him to do as he wished made it harder to breathe.

Arthur gasped at the realization of what you were saying. “Bastard is lucky he’s already dead,” he snarled, voice and body shaking.

Sniffling loudly, you risked a glance at the newly-crowned king, delving further into the monster Vortigern was. “He would tell me repeatedly, each time I was… used… that he did it strictly for the fact that when you came back, that just before he would kill you, he wanted you to know that he stripped, and had taken everything away from you. I understand if you do not want me as a wife. I am… ruined. A King deserves better.”

“You were afraid that I would turn you away, put you out, because of the actions of my uncle? Y/N, no,” he breathed, dropping to his knees, looking up at you even as you refused to look at him. “I am not that kind of man.”

You covered your face as a sob tore through you. Arthur’s words and actions continued to surprise you. Surely, you did not deserve him.

“I propose this,” he started, rocking back onto his haunches. “The betrothal stands, we will fulfill our parents wishes. However, we do it on our terms.”

“What do you mean?” you asked thickly, finally meeting the kind gaze of your betrothed.

“We court,” he smiled brightly, his hand finding yours again with his fingers going run across your ring, the small prongs catching on his callouses.  

A happy sigh replaced the hiccup that was caught in your chest and throat. You turned your hand over, his large palm encompassing yours. “I would like that very much.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON A QUEEN FOR THE KING:  
> You covered your face as a sob tore through you. Arthur’s words and actions continued to surprise you. Surely, you did not deserve him.  
> “I propose this,” he started, rocking back onto his haunches. “The betrothal stands, we will fulfill our parents wishes. However, we do it on our terms.”  
> “What do you mean?” you asked thickly, finally meeting the kind gaze of your betrothed.  
> “We court,” he smiled brightly, his hand finding yours again with his fingers going run across your ring, the small prongs catching on his callouses.   
> A happy sigh replaced the hiccup that was caught in your chest and throat. You turned your hand over, his large palm encompassing yours. “I would like that very much.”

After having that conversation with Arthur, the two of you were inseparable. He would be waiting for you in the dining room, not eating until you got there, standing up to help you into your seat. Then, after spending the entire day together doing who knows what - maybe a stroll through the garden or helping make arrangements to tidy the castle up - he’d walk you back to your room, dropping a kiss to your cheek. It became a ritual you looked forward to every morning you woke up.

Earlier in your life, being stuck where you were, you never thought you would ever get the chance at happiness again. Arthur was more than you could have ever imagined. He was kind-hearted, compassionate, and incredibly considerate towards your feelings. Over the course of a week, you had felt nothing but contentment; you finally felt safe, secure, at ease. You knew that as long as Arthur was around, nothing bad would ever come to you.

You weren’t familiar with all the men that Arthur had knighted, so when a new man showed up at your chamber door, your heart would race with fear. Only until that gentleman would give a kind smile, and bow before you, his hand outstretched to escort you to the round table to speak with Arthur. This new man who you think said his name was Wet Stick - surely a name you would not make a comment on - told you Arthur wished to speak with you about something the two of you discussed days prior; that he had made up his mind.

A part of you became giddy, but held back the excitement as you took his offered arm, and made your way towards the round table. Once arriving, Wet Stick gave a nod to the both of you and disappeared to tend to training the new recruits.

There Arthur sat, leaning back against the table, looking up at you through his lashes. “I’ve thought greatly about what you asked of me, and I know you wished for me to reconsider my first answer.”

“A-And?” Your voice very small as you moved over to one of the chairs that stood beside him, taking a seat, and folding your hands in your lap.

“And… I talked with the boys about it, and they see no harm in it. But…” he held up his finger when he saw your eyes widen with excitement, “…I’m the only one that gets to train you. No one else. Just you and I, and a couple of swords.”

You squealed as you stood up, your arms going around his neck as you gave him a giant hug. “Thank you so much! This means a lot to me.”

Pulling your head back was when you realized how close the two of you were to each other. Arthur’s hands had made their way to settle on your waist, and you most certainly took note of the way his eyes glanced down at your lips. Letting out a slow shaky breath as your noses touched, your fingers going to run across the small hairs on the back of his shaven head. The tension soon became thick as no words were spoken. You could feel his fingers subtly tighten their grip as he pulled you forward ever so slightly. The moment your eyes fluttered shut and your lips were about to press against his, a child burst into the room.

“Oi, boss! Why ain’t those old ninnies in the kitchen not makin’ my sweets no more?”

Arthur chuckled as he stood up off the table, giving you a quick wink before making his way over to the boy. He patted the boy on his head and then playfully shoved him. “Because that’s all you’ve been eating throughout the day. You have to learn to control yourself, Blue.”

You stood there unsure of what to really say, there hasn’t been a child in the castle since you and Arthur. Well, there was Catia, too, but you heard that she had disappeared years earlier, same as her mother.

Arthur looked up at you with a wide smile on his face, noticing your confusion. “Sorry, Y/N this is Blue. Blue this is Y/N.”

“Nice ta meet ya m’lady.” Blue said as he tried his best at bowing.

You held the giggle behind your hand as you walked over to him, tilting his chin up. “There’s no need for that, darling.” Bending down to his level, you smiled graciously. “How about you go tell the nice ladies in the kitchen that Miss Y/N said you’re allowed to have two sweets for now.”

Blue’s face lit up as he looked up at Arthur who just continued to show that perfect smile, arms crossed over his chest. “I like her boss, you better be keepin’ her ‘round.” Blue ran off out the doors, excited about finally getting his sweets.

As you stood, you let out a small laugh. “And where did that little rambunctious boy come from?”

“He’s not mine if that’s what you’re asking,” Arthur stated as he walked back over to the table.

You took in a sharp breath, that was not what you were implying at all. “Oh uh n-no, that is not what I was asking.”

He chuckled low and rough. “I know, I was joking around. His father was a good friend of mine. He died by Vortigern’s hand, so I’ve taken Blue under my wing a little.”

“That was very thoughtful of you.” How Arthur was even real, you had no clue.

“Blue’s my family, darling. I would do anything for my family,” Arthur all but purred, making your cheeks and neck blush.

“Does that include me?” You grimaced at your boldness. Standing up to Vortigern was one thing. Borderline flirting shamelessly with Arthur, the man you were to marry, was something entirely different.

Arthur was in front of you, tipping your face up, his fingers hooked under your chin. “You are at the top of that list, love.” His breath was warm on your face, sweet from the fruit he had been eating. The same tension from before was back, thick, pulling the two of you towards each other, eyes darting down, fluttering closed, and just as you started to kiss, Wet Stick marched in.

“Sorry, boss, but you wanted to know when everythin’ was ready for trainin’. George is just lookin’ for a smaller sword.”

Arthur kissed your forehead when you groaned. “Be right there,” he told his friend.

“It seems the gods are against something as simple as a kiss,” you mused, finding it difficult to calm your racing heart.

“There will be plenty of time for that later. Now, you might want to change into something a little less… frilly.” You didn’t miss the way his eyes darkened as they traveled down your frame. “The mage might have something for you to wear.”

You held out your hand for him to take, excitement rushing through you at just the thought of the way his callouses would scrape over you. “Show me the way.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON A QUEEN FOR THE KING:  
> “I talked with the boys about it, and they see no harm in it. But…” he held up his finger when he saw your eyes widen with excitement, “…I’m the only one that gets to train you. No one else. Just you and I, and a couple of swords.”  
> You squealed as you stood up, your arms going around his neck as you gave him a giant hug. “Thank you so much! This means a lot to me.”  
> *********************************  
> “Y/N this is Blue. Blue this is Y/N.”  
> “Nice ta meet ya m’lady.” Blue said as he tried his best at bowing.  
> You held the giggle behind your hand as you walked over to him, tilting his chin up. “There’s no need for that, darling.” Bending down to his level, you smiled graciously. “How about you go tell the nice ladies in the kitchen that Miss Y/N said you’re allowed to have two sweets for now.”  
> Blue’s face lit up as he looked up at Arthur who just continued to show that perfect smile, arms crossed over his chest. “I like her boss, you better be keepin’ her ‘round.”

Training with Arthur was harder than you imagined it would be. What made it even worse, was that you knew he was taking it easy on you.

“No see, you stepped with the wrong foot there,” Arthur stated as he pointed down towards your feet with his sword. You had no idea how he was able to hold it with one hand. When George handed you the sword you’d be training with, he said it was small… how was this heavy thing small?

Letting out an aggravated huff, you got back in the stance Arthur had shown you, raised your sword, readying yourself in anticipation of his upcoming strike. You had effectively blocked two of his swings, the pride that bubbled up inside of you was gone the moment it arrived as he ducked your next swing and hit the back of your ankles, making you fall to your back.

The sword clattered to the floor beside your head, and you pulled in a shuddering breath as Arthur swore. “Shit, Y/N, I’m sorry.” He walked over to you and held his hand out for you to take. Instead you grabbed your sword and smacked the flat side of it against his butt.

“This is too difficult. I’m never going to learn.” Your shoulders sagged as you sat there on the floor pouting.

“Of course you will darling, it took me years to get where I’m at. I don’t expect you to be perfect the first day.” Arthur sat beside you on the floor, wrapping his arm around your shoulders bringing you close enough to place a kiss on the top of your head.

Leaning your head against his shoulder, you took in the way he smelled. It was a metallic type of smell from the swords. Underneath it all was his sweat, carrying a piney smell that you gathered was from his soap. You would remember that smell forever, always using it to describe Arthur, and you couldn’t help the smile that appeared on your lips.

Goosefat Bill and Wet Stick came into the training room, walked over to the bench, and sat down. Looking up at Arthur you placed a hand on his chest. “I don’t want them in here while we train. I don’t need them laughing at how stupid I am.”

“If they did that, it would be the last thing they do,” Arthur promised, squeezing you into him before he stood. Without waiting for you, he grabbed your hand, and pulled you from the floor easily. “Again,” he instructed, raising his sword with one hand.

Rolling your eyes, you did as he instructed, following every rule, and watching every move. Again and again and again. You grew tired of that word, never wanting to hear it again.

“Come on, get up, this is what you wanted to do remember? You begged me for it.”

You stuck your tongue out at him as you were once again pouting on the ground after you lost your footing, falling back on your butt when he swung. “I did not beg. You don’t know how I am when I beg.” You caught the double meaning behind your words as soon as they left your mouth, and Arthur definitely did as well.

Glancing up at him, you noticed how his eyes got slightly darker than before. “No I don't….but that could be arranged,” he teased, and you were suddenly hyper aware at the way his tongue swiped over his bottom lip.

You took the moment to look confused. Once you realized what you had said, you slowly grabbed your sword and slapped the back of his knees making him fall forward. “What was that first rule again? Beware of distractions?”

Arthur chuckled a moment before standing. The entire time the two of you were training, you noticed that he was only using one hand. This time, when he stood, both hands held the hilt and his whole demeanor changed.

“Arthur…” Wet Stick called out as he and Goosefat Bill stood.

Fear etched on your face as you watched your betrothed turn into a different person, his eyes glowed blue and, on instinct, you held the sword up the moment he gave a giant blow. You continued to hold the sword above yourself, even as you feel down your back, his swinging against your sword relentless, powerful, feeling it deep in your bones. The only thing that stopped him was Wet Stick and Goosefat, their hands on his arms, pulling him back, and forcing him to drop the sword.

Arthur blinked a few times and looked down towards you, lying on the ground shaking and crying. “I-I don’t want to train anymore.” You got up as fast as you could and ran for your room before Arthur could stop you.

“You have to get control of that thing mate. We never know what’s going to happen with you when both hands touch it,” Wet Stick spoke up as he patted Arthur on the shoulder, who was trying to catch his breath.

Arthur was so raging mad at himself for what he had done; he knocked over the sword wrack and even shoved Goosefat when he tried to calm him down. “You don’t understand! She- she was trusting me…” He ran both hands through his hair and took in a deep breath before he looked towards the door deciding whether or not to go after you.

* * *

Running towards your room, tears streaming down your face, you took note of Blue walking down the hall. Seeing his confused face made you slow down a little, but you tried to ignore him.

“Oi, what’s wrong wit you?” Blue called out after you passed him.

Taking in a shaky breath you bent down to face him, “I’m okay, little one.” You brushed your hand against the side of his cheek wondering what it would be like to be talking to a child of your own. If you ever got the chance.

“No you’re not. You’re cryin’. Does the boss know? Want me to go get him?” He pointed down the hall, about to turn and walk back down the way you had come.

“No no, thank you, though. I’ll be fine,” you lied, pulling in a shuddering breath that hurt your chest.

Blue might have been a young child, but he knew when someone was upset. “You sure, miss? Won’t take long, be back in a jiff,” Blue winked playfully.

You couldn’t help but chuckle at the twinkle in his eye. “I promise, I’m fine.”

There was another twinge of want deep inside as you as you ran your hand through Blue’s dark blonde hair. You wanted so badly to be a mother, had been ever since you could remember. Recently, you had been imagining what having a child with Arthur would be like. He would make a great father, of that you were certain. And then, as if he were a man possessed, he attacked you, completely shattering the image of a possible future, a family.

“Alright, miss,” Blue smirked before spinning on his heel and bolting down the hall, toward the very door that Arthur had just walked through. Ignoring his calls of your name, you ran to your room, and tried to slam the door, but his large hand grabbed the edge at the last possible moment.

“Please, Y/N,” he begged, sounding completely broken. “I can explain.”

You barked in laughter as you backed away, refusing to take your eyes from the man that tried to kill you. “Save your rubbish explanation. I refuse to hear it.”

He held out both hands as he slowly approached. “That was not me,” he started, which pulled a groan from you. “It was the sword, it’s enchanted.”

There had been rumors, and you had seen magic with your own two eyes, but an enchanted sword, one that took over its owner? That was a tough pill to swallow. “I don’t believe you.”

“Why do you think Vortigern wanted me dead?” he countered, still shuffling toward you, concern for your well-being etched deep in his features. “The sword was my father’s, enchanted by Merlin himself, and it passed to me after Vortigern killed Uther. It will stay tethered to me until the day I die, and then it will pass to our… my child.”

“You… you have no control over it?” you stammered, your feet unable to move any further.

“Not yet,” he answered softly. “But I am working on it. I will get control over it, I swear it.”

You looked up at him, standing tall above you, longer hair hanging in his face. With your head tipped to the side, you reached up, and ran your hand through his hair, smiling as he leaned into your touch.

“You want a child with me?” you murmured.

Arthur’s nose scrunched cutely. “Caught that, did you?”

“It was not difficult to miss.”

Gnawing on his bottom lip, Arthur draped his hands on your hips. “Know what else that is not difficult to miss?”

When you gave a contented hum as an answer, he dipped his head, and whispered, “We’re all alone.” You barely registered the wink Arthur shot you before his warm lips were on yours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON A QUEEN FOR THE KING:
> 
> You looked up at him, standing tall above you, longer hair hanging in his face. With your head tipped to the side, you reached up, and ran your hand through his hair, smiling as he leaned into your touch.
> 
> “You want a child with me?” you murmured.
> 
> Arthur’s nose scrunched cutely. “Caught that, did you?”
> 
> “It was not difficult to miss.”
> 
> Gnawing on his bottom lip, Arthur draped his hands on your hips. “Know what else that is not difficult to miss?”
> 
> When you gave a contented hum as an answer, he dipped his head, and whispered, “We’re all alone.” You barely registered the wink Arthur shot you before his warm lips were on yours.

Everything about that kiss you shared that day was absolutely magical. The moment his lips touched yours, it was like time itself had stopped. Your entire body relaxed against his while a wave of electricity coursed throughout it. Right then, there was no one else that existed on this planet except for you and Arthur.

One of Arthur’s hands that were situated on your hips moved up to your back to bring you ever so closer as the other came up to cup your cheek. Letting out a breathy groan he pulled away and rested his forehead against your own.

“I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my existence with you and only you.”

“Even when we’re old and all wrinkly?” Your nose turned up slightly, but he just rubbed his own against yours, earning a small giggle.

“Even when we’re old and wrinkly, darling,” Arthur agreed as he pulled back and kissed the top of your head. “So enough training for today, what would you wish to do instead?”

“A lovely walk in the garden sounds very relaxing,” you stated as your hands came to rest against his chest. 

“Then a walk through the gardens is what we’ll do.”

* * *

A week later, everyone was around the dining room table, laughing and talking about your improvements with your sword training when Bedivere came running through the doors.

“Sire, Vortigern’s leftover forces have stormed the castle’s wall. There’s about a hundred or so.”

Your panicked face looked towards Arthur as he stood from the head of the table, “Y/N, take Blue into your room and stay there until I come back for the both of you. Wet Stick, Goosefat, and Bedivere, on me.”

Nodding, you stood up, taking Blue by the hand, and rushing down the hall as the orders that Arthur was barking out faded. Blue tried to resist, saying how he wanted to help, that he was part of the team, but you were having none of it and kept a firm grip on his wrist.

Once shutting your bedroom door, you made Blue sit on the bed quietly. You surprised yourself at how stern you were with him. “Now you sit there, quietly. I want no more lip from you mister. Understand?”

Blue crossed his arms and continued to pout on the bed. “Fine,” he grumbled.

After about 15 minutes, the two of you continued to wait quietly, the sounds of battle and fighting raging outside. Until Blue screamed from the bed, “Miss!”

“Blue, what did I say? Just sit there and be qui-” you gasped when an arm wrapped around your waist, and a sting of cold steel was pressed against your neck.

“My, don’t you smell pretty,” a raspy, thick, and wicked voice spoke right next to your ear.

Shutting your eyes, you struggled to keep the tears at bay as he licked a stripe up your ear. “L-Let the boy leave the room, and you can do whatever with me.”

“No!” Blue stood from the bed and the knife pressed tighter against your neck.

“Blue! Just go!” You screamed out and he darted for the door.

“You’re comin’ with me, love,” the man who held you tightly spoke again, pushing the back of your knees to make you walk.

Where he led you was to the throne room where many other of Vortigern’s followers stood, your heart was pounding in your chest. Where was Arthur?

“Our King…”

“Your King is Arthur and you shall pay for what you have done here.” For some reason you grew bold and spoke, your attitude definitely showing in your tone of voice.

The one standing by the throne did a small nod of his head and from behind you were brought down to your knees, hair yanked back as the knife found itself present beneath your neck again.

“As I was sayin’ before I was rudely interrupted. Our King, Vortigern, he told us if anything were to happen to him…you needed to leave the picture as well.” He pointed at you the moment a tear streamed down your cheek.

“You’d do best to drop your sword, mate,” rang Arthur’s enraged voice from the doorway. You choked on the emotion in your throat. He was going to rescue you, there had been no doubt in your mind, but to actually see and hear him, it was as if it was solidified in your mind.

The group of men chuckled darkly before the man behind you said, “Can’t kill us all.” 

Arthur chuckled low and deep, sending a shiver down your spine. “Wanna make a wager on that?”

The born king did not give the men a moment to answer. Arthur’s hands gripped the handle of his sword tightly, sending an electric pulse through the room. His eyes went ice blue, and that was when it was as if Arthur moved at the speed of light; he was blur as he moved through the room, annihilating the men that had been talking of killing you mere moments ago. When you blinked, Arthur was in front of you, sword stretched out, sharp edge digging into the neck of your captor.

“Drop. Your. Sword,” Arthur seethed, chest heaving, ice continuing to swirl through his eyes. The blade at your throat dropped away, and you scurried off the floor, crying, stumbling as you all but fell against Arthur’s chest, eyes screwed shut, fingers tangling with his shirt.

Your captor glared at Arthur as he dropped to his knees. Clapping a fist to his heart, he proclaimed, “Vortigern’s legion will rise again.”

“And I will be here to destroy it,” Arthur raged, the sound of metal _zinging_ through the air before it sliced through tendon, muscle, and bone.

Despite the blood rushing in your ears, you heard the sickeningly hollow _thunk_ of your captor’s head as it bounced on the floor, followed quickly by his body.

“You are safe, my love,” Arthur assured you as the sword slid into its sheath. Thick arms wrapped around you, lifting you from the ground effortlessly. He ignored the inquiring gaze of his right hand men, taking you to his room; figuring that the last place you would feel safe was the room where you had a blade at your throat.

After kicking the door shut, Arthur sat on the edge of his bed, dropping kisses to your hair, his hands moving in comforting circles on your back, and whispering kind words. Only when the tears stop, did you raise your head. You knew your face was swollen and red from crying, but the way Arthur looked at you, it felt as if you were the most beautiful woman alive.

The air grew thick between you, his calloused touch falling from your hair to your jaw, sweeping back and forth, catching on your chin as his eyes drilled into yours. You could feel his arousal against your hip, and it sent a wave of heat through you, settling between your legs. You had wanted Arthur before then, but there was something about watching him kill in order to save your life, it brought to life a new sense of raw urgency, and you did not want it to go away.

Swallowing heavily, you leaned into your betrhothed’s touch. “Make me yours, Arthur.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON A QUEEN FOR THE KING
> 
> The air grew thick between you, his calloused touch falling from your hair to your jaw, sweeping back and forth, catching on your chin as his eyes drilled into yours. You could feel his arousal against your hip, and it sent a wave of heat through you, settling between your legs. You had wanted Arthur before then, but there was something about watching him kill in order to save your life, it brought to life a new sense of raw urgency, and you did not want it to go away.
> 
> Swallowing heavily, you leaned into your betrhothed’s touch. “Make me yours, Arthur.”

Hearing her words, Arthur wanted nothing more than to take her right there. The power from the sword mixed with the adrenaline from fighting was still heavily coursing throughout his body, but he knew of all that she had been through; he was more than willing to wait.

“Are you sure about this, Y/N?” He fought the urge to kiss her senseless, searching her y/e/c eyes for an answer. All it accomplished was him falling deeper, getting lost in their beauty. Arthur let out a small sigh, closing his eyes when her soft hand came up to touch his whisker-kissed cheek, and leaned into it, pressing a kiss to her palm.

“I’m more sure than I have been about anything in my life, my King.” Adding his title made him open his eyes, catching her biting on her lip, and eyes flashing innocence.

Bringing her hand up to his other cheek, she gave a small smile and leaned in closer, lips barely touching as her body inched itself closer to his own. “Make love to me, Arthur. Make me eternally yours.” 

All Arthur could do was nod, his mouth dry as cotton. Something like this had never happened to him with any other woman, but then again, Y/N wasn’t just any other woman. She was his, forever and always. This was going to be the first time he would physically show her how special she was to him. He wanted her to trust him wholly, her expression of wanting to give her body to him, let him know she was at that point.

Holding his hand out to her, they both stood, and he turned her around, brushing her hair to the side as his lips came down to kiss the base of her neck. Arthur’s fingers reached out and started to nimbly untie the back of her dress. He took note at her breath hitching and body tensing. 

“Relax sweetheart. I’ll make you feel good. Promise,” he swore, breath tearing out of him.

* * *

Your entire body felt as if it were shuddering like a leaf on a windy day, but it was not because you were scared at having a man see every inch of you. You were drunk from Arthur’s kisses, his touch, ready to bare yourself to the man you would marry, the man that was yours, forever and always. You did not have to worry about any imperfections your body had acquired over the years, for in his eyes, you were perfect. He said as much the moment you turned to face him.

Arthur’s eyes dragged over you, his bottom lip between his teeth, a moan bubbling in his throat. You reached out and grabbed the hem of his shirt, dragging your nails along his sides as you pushed the shirt up. He did this ridiculously sexy move where he snagged the shirt behind his head, and yanked it off, baring his scarred chest to you. Your heart stuttered painfully in your chest, and your mouth went dry. 

“Any time you decide you do not want to do this,” he breathed, grabbing your hands in his. “I will stop.”

Waiting until you nodded, he got you back on the bed, and as you sat there on the edge looking up at him, your fingers found their way to the strings of his pants. Once untied, you watched as they sank to the floor, and you visibly gulped. You weren’t sure if it was because you wanted to reach out and feel him on your tongue, or if it was because of how big he was compared to his uncle.

Arthur’s hand ran through your hair, brushing it out of your face before tilting your head up. It was almost as though he knew what you were thinking. “We’ll take it slow this time.”

Crawling back, you laid down against the plush, cool pillows, smirking as you curled your finger at him; beckoning for him to join you.

His upper lip curled into a smirk of his own as he hopped onto the bed, and crawled up over top of you. Arthur’s hands came down to drift along your sides where scars still lay. His thumb traced a sickeningly long one, and he didn’t dare ask what it was from. Rather, he leaned down to capture your lips in a hungry, passionate kiss.

You arched your back, pushing your body towards him, a small mewl leaving your throat as his hands had worked their way up further and squeezed your breasts, thumbs sweeping across your nipples making them pert, shooting sparks of electricity along your skin.

A growl erupted deep within his chest as you scratched your nails across his shoulders. Apparently he liked that, and you took note of that immediately, storing it away for more times such as this. Arthur’s lips left yours, a small whine leaving your mouth, but was soon replaced with a moan as his lips traveled down your neck, dropping open-mouthed kisses, and through the valley between your breasts. As he went lower, your breath hitched and your heart soared. No one had ever cared about your pleasure first before, and with what you figured he was about to do, it was new territory. Vortigern and some of his captains always took what they wanted for themselves, never once caring about how you felt beneath them.

Arthur must have felt the way your body slightly tensed and looked up. “Do you wish to stop?”

Shaking your head side to side you let out a deep breath. “N-no no, don’t stop.”

Chest heaving and skin flushed, he smiled up at you before finally arriving at his destination. One of your hands flew to his hair, tugging on the blonde strands. Lifting your hips, you let out a high pitched sound, one you never heard before, the moment his tongue darted out and licked a long stripe along the inside of your folds. His lips then wrapped around that small bundle of nerves, making you feel like you were flying. It was an incredible new feeling, something you would love to get used to. You would have been more than happy to give in right there, his lips and tongue stoking the fire in your belly, but then one of his thick digits pressed at your slick opening, pushing in slowly, curling. Another finger joined the first, pushing in faster, scissoring, pushing you higher and higher.

“Oh, my,” you panted heavily, legs opening wider of their own accord. A low rumble of a chuckle from Arthur vibrated through you, adding just enough pleasure to throw you over the edge. You made that high-pitched noise again as your body shook and an intense heat roared through you, covering Arthur’s hand and mouth.

Arthur’s mouth was gone, but his fingers remained, stroking you slowly, drawing out your release. He dropped kisses to your hips, belly, and breasts as he crawled up your body.

“You’re so beautiful,” he praised, his tacky lips brushing against yours.

It didn’t matter that your lungs were aching, you grabbed the back of his neck, and kissed him fiercely. The taste of yourself on his lips and tongue pulled a moan from you that you did not recognize. You raked your nails over his shoulders and down his back, catching on the scars, the rise and fall of muscle. His fingers dropped away, leaving you feeling empty, but it didn’t last long. The wide head of Arthur’s cock drug lazily through your folds.

He pulled back, looking at you with lust-blown pupils. “I will take it slow,” he assured you once more, chest heaving, sweat dampening his skin.

With your bottom lip between your teeth, you nodded, knowing that he would do everything in his power not to hurt you. He did as promised, entering you slowly, allowing your body to adjust. What you had not expected was the feeling of your body trying to pull him deeper, squeezing him when he stopped momentarily.

Arthur’s eyes rolled back and he groaned low and heavy, his shoulders shaking until he bottomed out, his short ginger curls tickling you. “Fuckin’ perfect,” he rasped. And it was the truth, the two of you fit together like a puzzle.

You pulled your leg up, hooking your thigh over his hip as yours shifted. Arthur took the hint, smirking darkly before pulling back, driving back in a moment later. There was no word in the English language that you could think of to describe it, just that it was the best feeling in the world. 

He filled you, over and over again; slow, fast, shallow, deep. His hand slid under your back and hooking on your shoulder, pulling you into him with each thrust, filling the room with a thick, wet slap of skin. Your body moved perfectly with his, writing a symphony that only the two of you knew the notes to.

You came again, this one fiercer than the one before. It drove the air from your lungs with a shout of Arthur’s name, and he quickly followed, his hips stuttering and stalling, shaking against yours as he drove into you one final time, your name a beautiful whisper on his lips.

Not wanting to crush you, Arthur rolled to his side, pulling you with him so that you were pressed against his side, leg draped over his thighs. The two of you laid there, catching your breath, his fingers moving through your sweat-soaked hair, yours over his pounding heart.

Sighing in contentment, you spoke, not afraid of the words that were about to leave your lips, not after the incredibly private moment the two of you finally shared. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“That’s good,” he chuckled, turning to kiss your forehead. “Because I have already fallen.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON A QUEEN FOR THE KING
> 
> Sighing in contentment, you spoke, not afraid of the words that were about to leave your lips, not after the incredibly private moment the two of you finally shared. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”
> 
> “That’s good,” he chuckled, turning to kiss your forehead. “Because I have already fallen.”

The day had finally come; you and Arthur were to be married, become husband and wife, strongly loving one another till your end of days. It’s been three tiresome weeks as you helped plan out your wedding.

The morning after you spent a most magical night with him, was when he asked you to officially marry him, that he couldn’t stand another day without you having the Pendragon name as your own. You agreed, and within that day, the two of you started making arrangements.

It was to be a grand wedding, one fit for a King, but it was also to be a small wedding as Arthur wasn’t a fan of grandeur. The two of you compromised certain things, but he left a majority of it for you to decide since this was a dream come true for you; something you had been looking forward to since you were little.

Now, there you stood, in front of two giant doors separating you from the man who was to be your husband, your King, forever. Bedivere smiled down at you in your elegant, flowing white dress, cream, lace butterflies and ribbon elegantly twisted throughout your long, braided hair.

“Are you ready m’lady?” He could not help but chuckle as you grinned wide, nodding your excitedly. You held your breath as soon as the doors were opened, and the moment you caught eyes with Arthur, it felt as if all the air had been stolen from your lungs.

There he stood, at the end of the aisle, donning his best white uniform, the one you begged him to get tailored and wear, sword at his side, golden crown sitting proudly atop his head. His eyes grew wide, and he gasped at the sight of you, his lips moving as he talked to no one but himself. You found yourself wanting to know what he had said, but Bedivere squeezed your hand, drawing your attention back to the present.

“Thank the gods for you,” you breathed. “I would not be able to walk on my own.”

Bedivere smiled. “It is an honor to escort our future Queen.” Arriving at the altar, Bedivere placed your hands in Arthur’s, and bowed out of respect more than duty.

“You are a vision, my love,” Arthur whispered breathlessly, his hands squeezing yours.

Blushing under his words and the weight of his gaze, you sniffled, determined not to cry. At least, not yet. “Thank you,” you replied, mere seconds before the ceremony started.

The ceremony was traditional; the vow of fidelity, to love one another, no matter the hardship, pledging honesty and obedience, the exchange of rings - a simple gold band for Arthur, a sapphire encrusted band for you, and the blessings the minister bestowed upon you.  As soon as the minister gave his permission for Arthur to kiss you, he had you wrapped tightly in his arms, and there was a chorus of exclamations as soon as Arthur’s lips touched yours.

The rest of the day was spent in celebration; drinking, dancing, and laughing. Surrounded by family and friends, the extremely sweet people of the kingdom, you could not be happier.

* * *

The next week was your coronation; you were going to be crowned Queen, and rule alongside Arthur. The title was not important to you, as long as you and Arthur together for the remainder of your days, you would be the happiest woman alive.

Arthur led you to the altar, your hand draped over his, crown adorning his head, wearing the same suit he wore the week prior. Seeing him in it made your stop flop lazily, and a blush colored your cheeks.

“Easy, my love,” he purred into your ear. “You can undress me later.”

“Is that a promise?” you asked, licking your lips in a suggestive manner. With a wink, Arthur nodded before giving his full attention to the man standing ahead, sparkling crown at his side, large book in his hands.

As soon as the Archbishop began to speak, butterflies erupted in your stomach. You knew nothing about leading people, providing for a whole kingdom. What if you were a terrible queen, one that made one wrong decision, and ended up getting people hurt, even killed? You felt nauseous and lightheaded at the thought.

“Oh gods, the crown of the faithful; bless we beseech thee and sanctify this thy servant, our queen, and as thou dost this day set a crown upon her head, so enrich her royal heart with thine abundant grace, and crown her with all princely virtues through the gods eternal. Amen,” announced the Archbishop.

Arthur accompanied you to the throne, where the two of you sat while the Dean of your kingdom carried the crown; the Archbishop trailing him. The Dean placed the crown in the Archbishop’s hands, who then reverently placed it upon your head.

As soon as the Archbishop stepped back, the kingdom rejoiced, “Gods save the Queen. Gods save the Queen. Gods save the Queen!” Arthur was clapping and wearing a proud smile, his men had their fists clapped to their chests, over their hearts, bowing to you as they have their King.

Finally, the Archbishop, standing before you, said, “Gods crown you with a crown of glory and righteousness, that having a right faith and manifold fruit of good works, you may obtain the crown of an everlasting kingdom by the gift of him whose kingdom endureth for ever.”

To that, the guests, with heads bowed, and concurred, “Amen.”

Later, at the celebration, you and Arthur spun lazily around the dance floor, one arm around your back, securing you to his chest, looking deep into your eyes.

* * *

So much had happened in so little time, everything was overwhelming, at least that was the reason Arthur gave you when you woke up earlier the next week not feeling so well.

When Arthur woke up that morning, he barely brushed back the curtains, only letting a sliver of light into the room. Opening one eye, you were able to catch his bare ass walking through the bathroom door. Smiling, you rolled over, but regretted it as your stomach turned. A small groan fell from you, gaining the attention of your husband.

The bathroom door creaked open, and Arthur walked over to you, crawling in behind you, and holding you close, his lips below your ear. “Still not feeling well my Queen?”

Shaking your head was all you could muster, as you felt you would have to rush to the bathroom to dry heave, if you spoke. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of your face before placing a kiss on your cheek.

“I have some ‘Kingly’ duties to do today.” He put air quotes around Kingly, he hated having to leave you when you felt like this. He stressed that the first day you felt this sickly, and he could do nothing to help. “I should be back around lunch time. If you’re feeling well enough I will see you in the dining hall. If not, I will come see you in here again.”

“I’m sorry I cannot attend again, my love… I know we are a team now, and I’m lacking in my duties as Queen.” You cupped his face and ran a thumb across his freshly shaven cheek.

“You get your rest, that is more important than any royal duties, the people will understand.” Arthur rose from the bed and started to get dressed for the day.

Once completely dressed he was giving you one last kiss to your forehead before walking out of the room. Just as the door latched closed, it opened again, this time with Hannah walking through it.

“M’ lady, may I discuss something with you?”

“Of course,” you obliged, sitting up as well as you could, giving her a soft smile, patting the side of the bed. “You know you can always talk to me about anything.”

Hannah nodded before she came to sit next to you in the bed. “If I may be so bold, I may have a reason as to why you’ve been so tired and not feeling well, your majesty. I’ve seen it a few times with some of the girls at the brothel.”

Your brow furrowed as you cocked your head at her. “How is it that a prostitute and a Queen have something in common?” You did not mean it to come out so harshly.

“I meant no disrespect, m’lady. It’s just… your sheets have been clean for over a week, you’re emptying the contents of your stomach daily, and feeling dreary,” Hannah stated as she nervously played with a string on one of the blankets.

The wheels turned in your head, but you were not sure if you were ready to believe what you are thinking was true or not. “What exactly are you saying Hannah?”

“I think you are pregnant, my Queen.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON A QUEEN FOR THE KING   
> The wheels turned in your head, but you were not sure if you were ready to believe what you are thinking was true or not. “What exactly are you saying Hannah?”  
> “I think you are pregnant, my Queen.”

Later on in the day, when Arthur came back for lunch, he walked to the bedroom seeing as you weren’t in the dining hall. When he opened the door, he found you sitting in the middle of the bed reading a book.

“Well don’t you look gorgeous,” he called out, smiling wide when you looked up, laying the book down in your lap.

“Oh please Arthur, I’ve barely left the bed or done anything to enhance my appearance, and here you stand looking as handsome as ever.” You griped as you rolled your eyes. Goodness, when did you become so snappy?

He feigned offense and hopped onto the bed, hugging your legs, laying his head on top of them, “I see your attitude suggests you’re not feeling better?”

“Arthur I’ve called for the doctor,” was your blunt answer. It was now or never.

Arthur’s brow grew heavy with concern, and he sat up. “Are you that ill? I will cancel every other plan today, they have no need for me. I shall stay here with you.”

You laid your hand on top of his and squeezed lightly. “You do not have to do that, but when the doctor arrives… you may want to be present.”

“Of course, my love. Do you know what has been ailing you?” He brushed his fingers along the side of your cheek.

You smiled wide as some tears blurred your vision. “Arthur… I might be pregnant.”

Numerous emotions flew across his face before he smiled wide. “You’re serious?” Nodding your head was when he sat closer to you and pulled you into a tight hug. “Other than marrying you, I have never been happier in my life.”

Looking up when a wet spot appeared on your hand, you saw he was crying. “Oh, Arthur.”

He wiped his face and shook his head. “I really never thought I’d have a child, even when I was working in the brothel. I had pushed it from my mind, and now you are making my every dream come true.”

Pulling him closer, you held your hand at the back of his head. “I love you so much, it is you who have also made my dreams become a reality. From being a slave, to becoming a Queen with a beautiful husband, and possibly a child. Arthur, you’re my savior in every way possible. I will be thanking you the rest of my days.”

Arthur pulled back and the two of you looked at each other with tear stained cheeks. He kissed you, and immediately after, Arthur did as he said; canceled the rest of his plans and stayed by your side.

* * *

5 months passed, and your belly had started to grow rounder, as you were in fact pregnant, around 6 months to be exact. The cold winter also made its appearance, glittering snow everywhere, and ice glistening in the sun as it melted, only to refreeze as the sun set.

Staring out the large window in your shared bedroom with Arthur, you wanted nothing more than to go for a walk. The fresh and crisp air would be relaxing. You were so tired of being holed up in the stuffy castle. Running a hand over your belly, your sigh was replaced by a small squeal as you weren’t expecting Arthur to wrap his arms around you.

“I thought you were supposed to be gone most of the day?” You teased, elbowing him gently in the side.

Chuckling, he kissed your cheek before placing his own hands flat on your stomach. “I convinced them that I needed to get back to take care of my pregnant wife, that she gets cranky when I’m gone too long.”

“I do not get cranky!” You turned in his arms with your brow furrowed. “Don’t you make them afraid of me just because you are.”

“Me? Afraid of you?” he laughed loudly. “Oh, darling, there are not a lot of things I’m afraid of. You are definitely not one of them.” You couldn’t help but laugh with your husband.

* * *

Moments after the two of you got into your winter fur coats, you were out in the cold chill, hanging off Arthur’s arm as you both walked through the garden.

A hand on your belly, you laid your head against his shoulder, and sighed in contentment. Happier than you’d ever been in your entire life. Arthur was animatedly talking about how excited he was about the baby, hoping that it was a boy, but happy if it was a girl, too; health was all that mattered.

Arthur was in the middle of saying how the separate bedroom across from your own needed to start being cleaned out, when a searing pain spread throughout your body. Your entire body jerked back slightly, gripping Arthur’s forearm, forcing him to turn in order to see what was the matter. His eyes grew impossibly wide at what he saw; a long arrow was lodged into your shoulder.

After looking down and seeing what Arthur had, you started to cry out in pain as he used his own body to shield your own. You saw Arthur’s mouth moving, but didn’t hear a word he said to you, then his panicked face was gone from yours as he yelled out for the guards to find who did this.

As they nodded and ran in the direction the arrow came from, Arthur helped you to your feet, ushering you quickly into the castle. What he didn’t account for was a spot near the entrance, how slippery it had become with the melting and refreezing snow. You weren’t ready to let go of him, so when he moved away from you, your feet slid on the ice, completely coming out from under you. Despite Arthur’s cat-like reflexes, you fell to your back onto the cold stone flooring.

“Y/N!”

* * *

The doctor came out of the room, greeting Arthur with a slight bow, quickly closing the door behind him. “I’m sorry, my King, but the Queen has gone into labor.”

“Wh- what do you mean?” Arthur swallowed thickly. It was too soon. You couldn’t be having the baby now.

“I have tried everything I can to slow the progress, but your child is very determined to make an entrance.” The older gentleman clapped Arthur on the shoulder. “I shall do everything in my power to keep them both safe. You will have a Queen and an heir.”

Dying in childbirth wasn’t something that people talked about, but it happened quite a lot. Just the thought made Arthur’s stomach drop, his insides twisted, as if Death himself had reached in, worked his hand up, and latched onto his heart.

“How… how can I…”

“Keep your wits, my King. I will keep you updated.” With that, he slipped back into the room Arthur shared with you.

Arthur caught the smallest of glimpses; your face was pinched and sweaty, eyes darting around the room, finding his for a second, and then, the door was closed.

If it weren’t for Wet Stick, Arthur would have lost himself in the dark corners of his mind, disappearing, never to be seen again. Wet Stick had an update, that it was one of Vortigern’s men that had shot Y/N.

“He has been dealt with,” Wet Stick assured Arthur. “And we have doubled the men at watch.”

Arthur nodded at his friend. “Thank you, mate.”

There was a lull, a thick moment of silence behind the thick oak door, a moment that made Arthur’s chest tighten painfully. The moment was shattered by the coughing cry of a newborn child.

It felt as if Arthur were rooted to the very spot he stood, hands shaking, heart pounding. It was a handful of moments later that the door opened. The doctor was holding a small bundle, blood-stained white sheets, and wearing a proud smile.

“My King, it is an honor to present to you, your son.”

Arthur held his son, and looked down into his face, immediately seeing Y/N in the wide, newborn baby grey eyes that stared up at Arthur. He hadn’t thought it was possible to love anyone more than you, but standing there, in that moment, he was proven wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON A QUEEN FOR THE KING
> 
> The doctor came out of the room, greeting Arthur with a slight bow, quickly closing the door behind him. “I’m sorry, my King, but the Queen has gone into labor.”
> 
> “Wh- what do you mean?” Arthur swallowed thickly. It was too soon. You couldn’t be having the baby now.
> 
> “I have tried everything I can to slow the progress, but your child is very determined to make an entrance.” The older gentleman clapped Arthur on the shoulder. “I shall do everything in my power to keep them both safe. You will have a Queen and an heir.”   
> ***********************************  
> “My King, it is an honor to present to you, your son.”
> 
> Arthur held his son, and looked down into his face, immediately seeing Y/N in the wide, newborn baby grey eyes that stared up at Arthur. He hadn’t thought it was possible to love anyone more than you, but standing there, in that moment, he was proven wrong.

Never in your life had you seen a child born so small, but he was precious all the same, and he was yours. Arthur was the one to walk through the doors and hand him over to you, that first contact with your newborn broke through another wall of emotions you didn’t know you could have. You cried over how small he was, knowing there could be complications with him being born so early, but Arthur reminded you he was a Pendragon; strong-willed and a fighter. 

The both of you decided on a name almost immediately, a strong name that people would soon come to respect, Uther  Pendragon II.

Within a few days, Arthur and many of his friends cleaned out the bedroom across from your own, as he said he would. The baby stayed in your room for now until the furniture and everything was set up. Walking over to the small cradle, covered in a thick fur, lay your crying baby.

“I know, little one, it’s dinner time,” you talked softly and sweetly with a smile as you picked him up, walking over to your bed to get comfortable with Uther. The moment he latched on, Arthur came through the door causing you to look up.

“This sight will never get old,” Arthur spoke with a loving grin. “How is he today, my love?” he questioned as he made his way over to the two of you, his fingers gently gliding down your cheek before leaning over to kiss his son on the head.

“Besides being hungry all the time, he is doing better. He is a strong growing boy who will be just like daddy soon.” You ran a finger down his little nose as he lets out a tiny hiccup, causing you and Arthur to chuckle.

“He’s perfect Y/N,” your husband breathed, staring at the two of you with awe sparkling in his eyes.

“You helped, so I shouldn’t be taking all the credit here,” you joked softly, not wanting to disturb your peaceful son.

Once Uther decided he was finished eating he pulled way and looked up at Arthur, giving a small gummy smile. “He definitely knows who daddy is.” You raised him up, handing him gently over to Arthur as you fixed your dress.

The way Arthur held your son instantly warmed your heart. There he was, this rugged and calloused man, holding his son so delicately, staring at him as though he would disappear within the next second. Watching the boys in your life interact with one another so lovingly, was a sight you willed to never go away.

Which is why that night, when you found Arthur lying in the bed, his shirt completely off, and Uther lying there, sound asleep on his chest, you couldn’t help the tears. Arthur had looked up when the door creaked, and his brow furrowed when he took in your expression.

“Are you alright, my love?” he asked as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the small baby.

Nodding your head, you got into the bed carefully as not to jostle it too much, and laid your head against his shoulder. “I’m more than alright. Everything is wonderful.”

“And your shoulder?”

You brushed him off, “My shoulder is doing just fine. It will heal.”

With a kiss pressed to your forehead, your hand on the backside of your child, the two of you drifted off, giving in to the exhaustion that fogged your minds.

When you woke, you knew something was wrong, but you could not quite figure it out. At least, not until your eyes focused on the face in front of you. It was Arthur, and he was in a different position than mere hours ago. Rather than resting on his back, he was on his side, and Uther was nowhere to be found. With panic rushing through you like ice, you sat up, ignoring the rip of stitches, the heat of fresh-spilled blood, and dug frantically through the sheets.

Your frantic cries for your husband to wake served their purpose. He jumped off the bed, fearful that he had somehow crushed the child. He was unsure whether he should have been happy when he found the spot empty, but then he looked at you, and found you sobbing, hands shaking. Uther was lying there, not breathing, lips a cool blue. 

“What do we do, Arthur?” you choked, hand ghosting over the child’s face. “There has to be something we can do.”

Arthur’s training and experience kicked in, he had seen men brought back from the dead by means of breathing for them. Would it work on a child? Especially on one so small? He jumped into action; kneeling over his son, he covered Uther’s nose and mouth with his own mouth, and breathed air into the small set of lungs. Arthur’s breaths were short, controlled, he didn’t want his son’s lungs to explode because his own father had no control.

It felt as if time stood still, watching your husband work at reviving your son, the heir to the Pendragon throne. You clasped your shaking hands together and prayed to the gods, “Please, save my son.” Again, and again, until Arthur sat back on his haunches, tears streaming down his face. He was holding your son, and it was the most beautiful sight, for Uthur was screaming.

You collapsed against Arthur’s side, and wrapped your arm around Uther, covering his face with tear-soaked kisses. “Thank the gods,” you breathed, turning to look at your husband. “Thank you, Arthur.”

He pulled in a shuddering breath and pulled you closer. “I am sorry,” he choked.

Pushing back, you stared hard at him. Taking Uther from him, you wrapped the infant in a sheet, and rocked him, calming him almost immediately. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I do,” he argued, shoving his hands through his hair. “I was holding him. I am the one that rolled over. He died because of m-”

“Arthur, no. He is alive because of you.” You stressed your point by taking Arthur’s hand and placing it over his son’s chest. “Feel that? His heart beats because you brought him back to life. You, Arthur.” 

The tears that rolled down his face, slowed, just enough for him to focus on you. “I would never do anything to harm him.”

You caught his lips with yours, kissing him sweetly, pouring all the love you felt for him into the kiss. Only when you were both breathless, did you part. “Everybody knows that you would lay your life down for him, no one more than me.”

With his forehead against yours, he nodded and sighed, his eyes falling closed. “You, as well, my Queen,” was his ragged addition.

“Yes, my love,” you rasped, throat tight once more. “Lie back, I will get Uther fed, and in his cradle. I will be back soon, my King.”

Arthur was snoring softly, a pillow clutched to his chest, eyes sweeping back and forth behind his lids when you placed a sleeping Uther in his cradle, a thick fur keeping him warm. Stepping free from your gown was a bit difficult, the newly placed stitches stretched your tender skin just enough to draw a hiss of pain. You were able to ignore it as you crawled into bed, and curled up against Arthur, sighing happily as he pushed the pillow away, and pulled you tight into him, his lips coming to your forehead even in his sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**PREVIOUSLY ON A QUEEN FOR THE KING** _

_Rather than resting on his back, Arthur was on his side, and Uther was nowhere to be found. With panic rushing through you like ice, you sat up, ignoring the rip of stitches, the heat of fresh-spilled blood, and dug frantically through the sheets._

_Your frantic cries for your husband to wake served their purpose. He jumped off the bed, fearful that he had somehow crushed the child. He looked at you, and found you sobbing, hands shaking. Uther was lying there, not breathing, lips a cool blue._

_He jumped into action; kneeling over his son, he covered Uther’s nose and mouth with his own mouth, and breathed air into the small set of lungs. Arthur’s breaths were short, controlled, he didn’t want his son’s lungs to explode because his own father had no control._

_It felt as if time stood still, watching your husband work at reviving your son.You clasped your shaking hands together and prayed to the gods, “Please, save my son.” Again, and again, until Arthur sat back on his haunches, tears streaming down his face. He was holding your son, and it was the most beautiful sight, for Uthur was screaming._

* * *

The day Uther was born, the doctor and nurses told you not to blink because soon enough he wouldn’t be your little baby anymore. Sadly, they were right. Years later, and Uther had just turned 5 years old. Where did the time go? You felt like just yesterday he was turning one! He was now speaking, running around, and playing swords with Arthur and Blue. He was a big boy now, and he never failed to remind you when you wouldn’t let him go play with the actual big boys. 

Like now for instance. “But momma paawweeeaasssee!” He tugged on your dress while bouncing up and down. Blue mentioned going to the gardens to play knights, and naturally Uther wanted to go as well.

You had already told him no, but his pleading and tugging wasn’t going to stop. “Uther, now that is enough!” He stopped what he was doing and pooched his lip out like he was about to cry. Rolling your eyes and sighing, you turned your attention at Blue. “You’ll watch after him if I let him go?”

“Yes, miss, stick to my side, he will.” Blue saluted playfully which didn’t waver the bad feeling you had, but being the young man that he was now, Arthur should have enlisted some responsibility in the boy.

Uther got excited and you could clearly tell as he held his little hands up by his mouth in anticipation, his bright wide blue eyes staring back at you, and you caved. “Oh alright, you may go little one, but please be careful!” The two already started running out of the room. “And remember, stay in the gardens!” 

* * *

The two boys played in the gardens with their fake swords, Uther looking up to Blue like a big brother, the two being practically inseparable. Uther followed Blue everywhere he went, and tried so much to act like the 15 year old. When his father wasn’t around of course.

Blue and Uther stopped playing to wave at Arthur who passed by as he talked to Bedivere and Goosefat Bill. Once they were out of sight, Blue turned to Uther. “Want to go on an adventure?”

“Yeah!” Uther flung his hands up in the air excitedly and ran in the direction Blue took off in, towards the edge of the woods, the area that you and Arthur forbade them to go.

* * *

Talking with the country’s diplomats was never fun, but it had to be done. Arthur hated doing so, so he left that job up to the Queen as he did ‘more important Kingly things,’ or whatever his excuse was.  There you sat, in one of the big chairs in the library as you listened to how these men could make things more effective for the country with their new ideas. Just as you felt yourself start to drift off, the door burst open, forcing you to sit upright.

Turning around, you saw Blue bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. You looked around waiting for your little boy to come barreling in but he didn’t. “Blue… where’s Uther?”

He stood up and looked you dead in the eyes, a tear streaming down his now white face. “H-He fell…”

“Oh gods… where is he Blue?!” You all but screamed, heart sinking painfully, berating yourself, because you knew you should have not let him go without you or Arthur.

“Follow me, miss,” Blue rasped as he took in another deep breath before turning around, and heading out the door.

Looking around at the men in the room, you nodded, effectively excusing yourself, frantically taking your heels off, and running after Blue, hands gripping your skirts until your knuckles were white. Your hair fell out of the braided bun you had it in as you barreled down the halls trying to keep up with Blue. 

Once the two of you made it outside, your brow furrowed as he started to run past the gardens which made your heart beat even faster. Where was your baby boy? What had happened to him?

“Y/N! What’re you doing?” Arthur voice boomed from beside you as he held his hands up in question.

You stopped for just a moment to yell back, “Uther is hurt!”

Arthur immediately started running as well, soon catching up to you, as the three of you headed towards the forest. Each of you heard Uther’s cries of pain, and as you neared the entrance, that was when you saw him sitting there, holding his arm, a deep cut on his head, oozing blood. Falling to your knees, you scooped him up in your arms, willing yourself not to cry.

“Oh baby…. my little one.” You hugged him as gently as you could, not caring that a few of your own tears started to fall. “What’s wrong? Tell momma what’s wrong and I’ll make it better.” You brushed some of his blonde hair out of his face as he continued to cry.

Arthur bent down and barely touched the arm his son was holding causing him to cry out even more, “He’s broken his arm.” His jaw clenched as he looked up at Blue who was still wearing a mask of panic.

“We specifically told you to stay in the gardens with him and you disobey us! Blue, do you understand that he is 10 years younger than you!?”

“Arthur please…” you tried to get him to calm down as he stormed toward Blue, who wasn’t sure what to do or say.

“No, Y/N. Uther is our son!” Arthur turned back to Blue, who had more tears streaming down his face. You could tell it wasn’t his fault and you knew it was an accident. “Uther is my son, Blue! You’re lucky he just broke his arm!”

With your brow furrowed, you glared at your husband. “You helped deliver Blue, brought him into this world when the gods seemed content with letting him and his mother perish. Is Blue not a member of this family?”

“That is not the point!”

“Arthur that is enough! It was an accident! He is a still a child himself!” You said as loud as you could with Uther in your arms, your voice echoing in the small space.

Arthur looked at you, his eyes cold, features hard. “He is hardly a child, he is almost a man.”

“Enough,” you screamed, repeating your protest, face turning red. “It was an accident, it is not as if Blue pushed Uther, or hurt him on purpose.”

“I didn’t,” Blue gruffed. “I would never.”

Arthur ran a hand over his face, and groaned loudly. “The fact is, Blue disobeyed a direct order.”

You let loose a scream of utter frustration, and handed your son to Blue, draping your arm around the teenager. “Come, Blue. Let’s get Uther to the castle.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Arthur sighed, running a hand through his hair as he watched you three head back towards the castle.

* * *

Uther’s wounds were tended to the moment you three stepped inside the castle’s infirmary. Of course, with your baby being hurt, he got special treatment. Blue stayed by your side the rest of the day as well, you could tell he was afraid to step away from you not wanting to happen upon Arthur’s wrath again. While Arthur had every right to be upset with the teenager, you felt he had, not only crossed a line, but soared past it.

After tucking Uther into bed, you accompanied Blue to his chamber. “I really am sorry, Miss,” he murmured, eyes downcast.

“Look at me, Blue,” you ordered gently. Once his wide eyes were on yours, you ran a hand through his wayward strands, and smiled. “No more apologies, understand? You made a mistake, everyone does. I do not blame you for what happened.”

Blue, who had been more affectionate with you than even Arthur, lunged at you, hugging you tight. “G’night, Miss,” he breathed before disappearing into his room, the door latching loudly behind him.

You had not been lying earlier when you said that Blue was a member of your family. Truth be told, you had long ago started to think of him as a son. Sighing contentedly, you turned, and headed down the hall to your bedchamber.

Arthur was there, sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees, head hanging down. “You don’t have to say anything ‘bout it,” he gruffed. “I messed up. Said things I shouldn’t’ve.”

After closing the door, you strolled over, and ran your fingers through his hair. “You were scared, my love. As was I.”

“But you didn’t scold Blue ‘bout it,” Arthur rasped, looking up at you.

Shaking your head, you pushed his legs apart with your own, and cradled his face in your hands. “Seeing someone you love hurt and suffering makes you say and do the craziest of things. Do not linger on it. It is in the past.”

Arthur wrapped his arms around your waist and held you tight, pressing the side of his face between your breasts. “Have I told you lately that I love you?”

“Not since this morning,” you mused, working your thumbs down the back of his neck, pressing into the knots that caused him headaches.

“Well, in that case,” he chuckled, pitching himself back to the bed, taking you along for the ride. You were laughing, even as he turned you over, covering your body with his, settling between your legs, your skirts exposing your thighs.

Arthur brushed his nose against yours. “I love you, more than the stars in the sky.”

* * *

In the early hours of the morning, you woke up after feeling a shove to your shoulder. Sitting up, your eyes adjusted to the darkness, once they did, you were met with the blue eyes of your son standing next to your side of the bed.

Sighing you rubbed your eyes, this was starting to become a nightly ritual and it needed to stop. “Uther, baby what is it?”

“I can’t seep momma.” Uther sniffled, and you could hear he had been crying by the tone of his voice.

Nodding your head, you got out of your bed and picked him up in your arms. He automatically laid his head against your shoulder as you walked back to his room. Brow furrowing when you noticed Blue’s door, which was diagonal from your own, was cracked open. You took note to go check on him after you got Uther back to sleep.

Setting him down in bed and covering him with his fur blankets, you sat beside him. Ghosting your fingers along his arm and up around his neck till his eyes shut, his breathing becoming deep, rhythmic. After kissing him on the forehead, you quietly stood and made your way for the door, thanking the gods that Arthur fixed the squeak in his door as you walked out, shutting it softly.

Now came the mystery as to why Blue’s door was open. Walking down the hall, you carefully pushed the door open, taking a look around his room. Things seemed to be normal, except for his curtains were blowing from the wind. Why was his window open? You brushed it off and walked over to close the window, shutting it tight to make sure the cold wouldn’t get in. After doing so, you walked up to his bed to give him a kiss on his forehead as well, but when you reached down, all that met your fingertips was a pile of pillows and his fur blankets.

“N-no….” you ripped the blankets from the bed, taking in the sight that drove ice-cold fear through your veins. Running out the door, you all but barrelled into your own bedchamber, shaking Arthur until he woke.

“Woman, what is it?” Arthur groaned as he sat up, clearly annoyed that he was woken up at such a late hour.

You choked back the sob by covering your mouth and forced yourself to take a deep breath. “A-Arthur… Blue is gone…” It took a moment for your words to sink in, but once they did, Arthur’s eyes went wide and he sprung out of the bed, quickly storming to Blue’s bedroom.

“His window was open, and all that was in his bed were pillows. Arthur… my poor boy, he’s out there all alone.” Every worse case scenario bombarded your mind, fueling the panic and fear.

Arthur took in your frantic state and brought you close to him, hugging you tightly and kissing the top of your head. “We’ll find him, love.” Arthur shut his eyes as he took in a shuddering breath of his own. “We’ll find our son.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON A QUEEN FOR THE KING
> 
> “No, Y/N. Uther is our son!” Arthur turned back to Blue, who had more tears streaming down his face. “Uther is my son, Blue! You’re lucky he just broke his arm!”
> 
> “You helped deliver Blue, brought him into this world when the gods seemed content with letting him and his mother perish. Is Blue not a member of this family?”
> 
> “That is not the point!”
> 
> “Arthur that is enough! It was an accident! He is a still a child himself!” You said as loud as you could with Uther in your arms, your voice echoing in the small space.
> 
> Arthur looked at you, his eyes cold, features hard. “He is hardly a child, he is almost a man.”
> 
> “Enough,” you screamed, repeating your protest. “It was an accident, it is not as if Blue pushed Uther, or hurt him on purpose.”
> 
> “I didn’t,” Blue gruffed. “I would never.”  
> *****************************************  
> You walked up to his bed to give him a kiss on his forehead, but when you reached down, all that met your fingertips was a pile of pillows and his fur blankets.
> 
> “N-no….” you ripped the blankets from the bed, taking in the sight that drove ice-cold fear through your veins.
> 
> “A-Arthur… Blue is gone…” It took a moment for your words to sink in, but once they did, Arthur’s eyes went wide and he sprung out of the bed, quickly storming to Blue’s bedroom.
> 
> “His window was open, and all that was in his bed were pillows. Arthur… my poor boy, he’s out there all alone.” Every worse case scenario bombarded your mind, fueling the panic and fear.
> 
> Arthur took in your frantic state and brought you close to him, hugging you tightly and kissing the top of your head. “We’ll find him, love.” Arthur shut his eyes as he took in a shuddering breath of his own. “We’ll find our son.”

Knowing that you’d hardly be getting sleep the rest of the night, both you and Arthur called out for search parties immediately. Since leaving Londinium, Arthur had no idea where Blue could be hiding out; he used to know all of his little hiding places. Now he was left clueless and actually afraid, you could see it in his eyes as he told you he’d return, right before he galloped away on his horse, leaving to go with a troop out towards the woods.

What hurt the most was when the sun started to shine. Arthur wasn’t back and Uther was starting to awaken. He came barreling into your room and immediately started jumping on the bed.

“Uther, get down,” you said sternly. You were exhausted and not in the mood to deal with the rambunctious 5 year old.

He continued to bounce, giggle, and squeal. “Uther! Sit.down!” you screamed out. His noises came to a halt as he sat, looking at you as though he was about to cry.

Taking in a deep breath you calmed yourself down and held your arms open. “Come here baby, momma’s sorry. She’s just very tired is all.” Uther crawled up into your lap and set his head upon your chest.

“Where brother at?” he asked innocently, making your heart break even more. Usually it would be Blue who woke him up, and the two of them would wake both you and Arthur.

“H-he’s out doing stuff with daddy, big boy stuff that little Uther’s are not allowed to do.” Kissing the top of his head you willed the tears back. “They’ll hopefully be home soon little one.”

* * *

It was around noon when Arthur came back, sweaty and out of breath. You looked up from your place at the dining table, leaving your untouched lunch sitting there as you got up and ran to Arthur. He wrapped his arms around you and brought you close.

“I saw him Y/N… he was right there and I…”

“Sshhh, you tried your best.” You ran your hand through his hair knowing he needed that comfort right now. “I believe in you Arthur, you’ll bring our boy home, I have no doubt.”

Arthur hugged you tighter and you felt the nod of his head. “I know where he’s hiding though. Give me three days time and I’ll go back when he thinks it’s safe and unguarded.”

You couldn’t help the smile on your face; Blue was going to be brought home. “I want to come with you.”

“Y/N, I don’t know if that’s a good idea, he’s very deep into the wood. That’s no place for a Que-”

“I’m going with you, and that is final. He’s my child, too. I think I should be there as well.” You stepped back and raised your brow, crossing you hands in front of you.

Arthur couldn’t help but smirk at how you gave orders towards him. “Whatever you say, my love.”

* * *

Three days had come and went, it was well into the evening of the third day when Arthur decided it was time to go out and being Blue home. As you put the cape around your shoulders, you gave the nanny one last look before bending down to kiss Uther on the cheek.

“We’ll be back soon little one. You be nice for nanny.”

As soon as he acknowledged you with a nod, you walked out the door, hand in hand with Arthur as he took you over to the stable. Once on your horse, you followed directly behind Arthur, traveling deep into the woods like he said.

When he held his hand up, you brought your horse to a complete stop. “What is it?” you whispered out. Just in case it was Blue you didn’t want to scare him off.

Arthur got off his horse quietly, walked over to you, grabbed your waist, and helped you down just as quietly. “There’s a fire over there where I last saw Blue. I think it’s him. Stay behind this tree until I signal for you to come in case it is not him.”

You did as instructed, watching and waiting behind the big tree, waiting until you heard your husband whistle and then call your name, “Y/N.”

Figuring that was your signal, you stepped out and saw that Arthur was holding Blue by the wrist with Blue trying his hardest to get away until he saw you. He relaxed as you ran up to him and let you engulf him in the giant hug.

“Blue what were you thinking?! You scared us half to death!” You kissed the top of his head and held him tight.

“The castle life ain’t for me, Miss,” Blue rasped struggling to keep from crying. “I’m not wanted there anyhow.”

Pulling him back, you held him by the shoulders, staring hard at him, your brows furrowed. “Now what would make you think such a thing?”

Noticing his eyes wander up to Arthur you gave a silent ‘oh’. “Blue, Arthur and I love you very much. I’ve taken care of you for almost 6 years, Arthur since the beginning, and I think of you as my own. I want you there and I will always want you there.”

Releasing the boy’s wrist, Arthur set his hand on Blue’s shoulder. “What I said that day was out of line. I do not think you understand how scared you made me when Y/N woke me saying you were missing.”

“You’s got a funny way of showin’ it boss. You always tellin me the stuff I do wrong or pointin’ out all my mistakes.” Blue wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, sighing heavily, frustration and sadness weighing him down.

“I only do that so you can fix them and they’re usually so small, no son of mine wi-”

The both of you heard Blue gasp, it was small but it was there, “S-Son…?”

Arthur gave a giant grin and pulled Blue into a hug of his own. “Yes Blue, you’re my son. I’m so immensely proud of the young man that you’ve become and are becoming. I’d be honored if you’d let me continue to call you my son?”

Blue got a grin on his face wider than Arthur’s as he nodded furiously.

* * *

Unable to sleep in your own bed, you watched Blue sleep that night. You had waited until he had passed out, exhausted from the emotion and excitement of the last several days, before you crept into his room. His dark blonde hair stood out in tufts, stark against the dark furs covering his body. You couldn’t help it, you strolled across the room and ran your fingers through the wayward strands. They reminded you so much of Arthur’s, of Uther’s, that you knew no one would question it if Blue ever called you ‘mother’ in public.

Mother.

Yes, you had given birth to a son, but things was different with Blue. You had cared for him for the past five years, made sure he ate well, that he had clothes that fit, that he didn’t cause too much of a ruckus around the castle. You loved him as if you had carried him inside of your belly.

Arthur’s arms wrapped around your waist, his lips dropping to your ear. “My love, what are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep,” you admitted, resting your hands on his arms.

“He will be fine, Y/N,” Arthur cooed. “Come back to bed.”

“I will,” you breathed, turning to press a kiss to his whisker-kissed cheek. “Just a few more minutes.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY ON A QUEEN FOR THE KING  
> Releasing the boy’s wrist, Arthur set his hand on Blue’s shoulder. “What I said that day was out of line. I do not think you understand how scared you made me when Y/N woke me saying you were missing.”  
> “You’s got a funny way of showin’ it boss. You always tellin me the stuff I do wrong or pointin’ out all my mistakes.” Blue wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, sighing heavily, frustration and sadness weighing him down.  
> “I only do that so you can fix them and they’re usually so small, no son of mine wi-”  
> The both of you heard Blue gasp, it was small but it was there, “S-Son…?”  
> Arthur gave a giant grin and pulled Blue into a hug of his own. “Yes Blue, you’re my son. I’m so immensely proud of the young man that you’ve become and are becoming. I’d be honored if you’d let me continue to call you my son?”  
> Blue got a grin on his face wider than Arthur’s as he nodded furiously.

“Arthur!” His name fell from your lips the moment you saw him in the training field. Turning around, he saw you, skirts bunched in your hands, running towards him with a giant grin on your face. He turned towards Bedivere and Wet Stick with a confused expression as if they knew what you were coming to tell him, but they both shrugged.

Arthur thought you were going to stop but you took him by surprise when you both toppled to the ground, the both of you laughing before you kissed him hard on the lips. Arthur pulled away when he remembered people were surrounding the two of you.

“My love, I suggest we go back to our chambers for this.” He smirked up at you as he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear.

After smacking his shoulder lightly, you pecked his nose, the wide grin never leaving your face. “I have wonderful news to tell you.”

“News that was worth pushing me to the ground?” He asked trying to sit up but you wouldn’t allow him.

“Arthur… I’m pregnant.”

The look on his face the moment the words left your mouth was what you were hoping for. There was a sparkle in his eyes, one you would have missed if you weren’t staring right into his beautiful blue orbs, a sparkle of pure love and adoration.

“I’m to be a father again?”

The emotions built up within you and the lump in your throat made it hard to speak out loud, your answer barely leaving your lips as a whisper, “Yes, my love.”

* * *

“Whoa! There’s a baby in mama’s tummy?!” Uther asked in awe as the two of you had sat him and Blue down to tell them the news that night after dinner. Uther turned to Arthur, utter confusion written on his face.

“Daddy how it get there?” He pointed to your stomach and bent down getting close. “Baby, can you’s hear me?!”

You and Arthur, even Blue, couldn’t help the laughter at the way Uther was reacting, but he was still unsure as to what was going on and how his mother had a baby growing inside of her belly. He held his little hands up and shrugged, his lips puckered out in an annoyed expression. “What so funny?”

Brushing his hair to the side, you leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, “Nothing little one, we aren’t laughing at you so do not fret.”

Uther gave a smile, accepting what you said and climbed into Arthur’s lap, setting his little hands on Arthur’s shoulders. “Daddy, you not love dis baby more than me, right? I number one boy?”

You sucked in the small gasp before it even left your mouth, this was something you didn’t want him to feel, left out and replaced. Blue must have sensed how you felt and placed a hand on your shoulder before you wrapped your arms around him in a hug.

“Uther you will always be my number one boy.” Arthur snuggled his nose against Uther’s. “But when momma has this baby, both of us are going to have to help her.  This baby is going to be very tiny and won’t be able to do things like you can. Can you do that for me? Can you help me and momma take care of it?”

Uther nodded his head in excitement and threw his arms up. “Yeah!”

“Alright, the two of you, off to bed,” You spoke up, earning a groan from both of them.

“Blue, you know you are allowed to stay up later but you have to stay in your room. No more wandering out to steal a snack in the middle of the night. Uther, I want you in your bed by the time I come to say goodnight. Now go on.”

In unison they got off your bed, Uther jumped on Blue and at the same time both said, “Goodnight mother and father.”

Once the door creaked shut, you looked over at Arthur with tears in your eyes. “D-Did you hear that?”

Arthur nodded with a bright smile before bringing you in to kiss your lips softly. “I did, my love. You need your rest as well. I’ll go make sure they’re asleep.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Arthur stood outside the large wooden doors that lead to your bed chambers, your screams filling the entirety of the hall. He wrung his hands together in front of him as he paced back and forth. It was taking much longer than when Uther was born and his nerves were more on edge.

“Mate, it’s going to be okay. She’s strong,” Wet Stick spoke from behind him, sitting in a chair as he watched his friend continue to pace, only now he was biting his nails.

“Why is it taking so long?” Arthur grumbled out only seconds before he heard you give one final scream and then there was the sound of a baby crying. His whole body seemed to relax the moment the doctor walked out holding a bundle of blankets. Bowing before handing over the delicate bundle.

“Congratulations your majesty, the mother is doing perfectly fine and looks like the two of you now have a beautiful Princess.”

Arthur felt as though his heart was about to beat out of his chest. A girl. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he would have a daughter. She looked so small and fragile as he held her in his giant calloused hands. “May I see my wife now?”

“We are cleaning her up your majesty, you can see her whe-”

Arthur didn’t let the doctor finish, walking into the bedroom, smiling brightly when he saw you smiling weakly up at him. “My love, what is it?”

“We have a girl.” Arthur moved to sit down next to you before handing the little girl over, kissing the top of your head the moment she was transferred from his hand to the skin of your chest. “We have a beautiful Princess. What shall we name her?”

“Adeline. Adeline Pendragon.” You spoke softly as your finger traced down her soft quaint nose.

Arthur’s smile couldn’t get any bigger as he looked down at the two beautiful girls in his life, he set his fingers under your chin, bringing his lips down on yours. “I love it.”

* * *

It had been a week or so since the announcement to the Kingdom was made that the King and Queen now had a daughter. Within that week, many of the village people climbed up to the castle to bring gifts to your precious Adeline. Most were hand crafted toys while others were hand crafted clothes. All in all she was already loved and spoiled by her people.

As of now, all of you were sitting in the throne room, a special guest was to arrive today; a King from a neighboring country. Arthur and yourself were not told of the reason behind his visit, but he knew it was very important that the three of you meet.

The next morning, he was announced as he stepped through the doors, King Henry Denholm and his son Prince Alexander Denholm. You stayed seated in your throne, holding Adeline closely while Arthur stood to greet the guests. Uther and Blue were off in the corner playing, you could only hear their giggles, for your eyes never left the young boy standing in front of you. He looked to be about the age of seven, maybe eight. He had fair dirty blonde hair, and when he walked up to you, after his father had done the same to kiss your hand, you noticed his chestnut brown eyes.

Arthur moved to sit back down in his own throne next to you when the King and Prince took a couple steps back out of respect.

Henry opened his arms and gave a smile. “I am here today to ask that the hand of your daughter go to my son, Alexander.”

Arthur sat up in his chair, and by his posture, you knew this wasn’t going to end well. Needless to say you were just as shocked when the words left Henry’s mouth. “What?”

“I’m merely stating that when…”

Arthur waved his hand, effectively silencing the neighboring King. “I know good and well what you are stating. You are stating that my daughter be wed to your son when they are old enough. Adeline is barely a week old here, and you’re already trying to make these decisions. Are you barking mad?”

“I-I beg your pardon Arthur, this is something of high importance. Our two countries united and allied.”

You lay your hand on Arthur’s forearm when he moved to stand, which was something you were not going to let happen. Already foreseeing the outcome of his anger, leaving the guest on the ground with a bloodied nose, King or not. Arthur was highly protective over his family.

“My love, remember, we were betrothed the moment we left the womb,” you stated calmly, hoping you could get his nerves to settle.

Arthur scoffed. “This is different, this is  _my_  daughter. I will not force her into any relationship she does not wish to be in.”

Nodding your head, you knew this was a discussion for later in private. You stood slowly, handing over Adeline to the maid that was standing beside you. Clasping your hands in front of you, you made your way down the steps until you were standing in front of Henry. “You are more than welcome to stay as the King and I discuss your proposal. Until a decision has been reached, there shall be no more talk of whom my daughter is and is not marrying.”

King Henry thought for a moment before he bowed his head. “Of course Y/N.”

Bending down to his level, you ran your hand through Alexander’s hair and down his face to cup his cheek. “My sons, Uther and Blue, are over there playing, I know you’re dying to join them. Go on.”

The smile on your face got wide when he finally smiled and took off in the direction of the other boys. Straightening your posture you looked back at King Henry. “If you will excuse us, someone will take you to your room shortly, but my husband and I have many things to discuss.”

Without waiting for his answer, because technically you didn’t need one, you turned around and took Adeline from the maid, laying a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. His muscles instantly relaxing under your touch. “Come now, my love, there’s nothing more to say.”

Arthur looked up at you and stood, knowing it would be better to listen to you than let his anger out irrationally.

Once making it out of the throne room and into your chambers, you set Adeline down in her beautiful white lace crib. You turned to face a still seething Arthur. “Arthur… you need to consider-”

“I am considering nothing here, Y/N. This betrothal is  _never_ happening. Not now, not ever, and not to my baby girl.”


End file.
